Loving A Demon
by doctor anthony
Summary: The war has ended with the defeat of Ozai now a Fire Nation soldier dying of an illness wants to make up for past mistakes by ensuring the peace lasts, but is he truly worthy of forgiveness for his past?. June/OC, mentions of Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic. Any notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Chapter 1 waiting for nothing and decisions about the future

As the sounds of partying in the streets of the town were heard by the man in the hotel he didn't go down to join the townspeople in their celebration of the war with the Fire Nation coming to an end after so long with the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai at the hands of the Avatar Aang.

There were several reasons why the man didn't go down to join in the party the first being that he knew that this victory wasn't the end of all wars just this war and he had a felling that somehow war would start up again either with a Fire Nation coup d'etat against the new Fire Lord Zuko by elements of the army who were loyal to Ozai now imprisoned for life in the Fire Nation.

War could also start up again by people in the Water Tribes and Earth Kingdom who had lost everything in the war and who no doubt wanted revenge for what the Fire Nation did, the raids of the Southern Water Tribe, burning down entire Earth Kingdom towns and villages and killing thousands if not millions of people throughout the entire conflict and most importantly the complete genocide of the Air Nomads over a hundred years ago by the Fire Nation army on the orders of Fire Lord Sozin.

The last 2 reason why the man didn't go down was that he was from the Fire Nation and he didn't care as he knew he wouldn't be around much longer anyway as he was dying.

The man then stood up from his hotel bed and looked in the dusty mirror in front of him at his reflection of a tall man with gold eyes, black hair and a look that signified that he didn't care one way or another what happened in the war.

The man also had a look in his eyes of a man who had seen so much in his life but had also done so much horrific things as well. The man remembered everything that he did the Fire Nation army all the innocent people who's lives he had ruined when he was carrying out the orders of his superiors but then over time as he was rose through the ranks of the army no longer was he getting the orders to do horrible things it was now him giving the orders out to young men and women who were soon turning from teenagers into murderers.

As the man sat back down on the bed he grabbed a nearby bottle of beer and drank it as he wanted to fall asleep drunk so he wouldn't see her face again, even thinking of her hurt him in so many ways. Her blonde hair, her green eyes and her smile all were now memories of a life that seemed so long ago and that belonged to someone else not the drunk dying man who feel asleep shortly after drinking the beer. And as his eyes closed Kalo Tzhang smiled as the alcohol finally took effect.

As he feel asleep Kalo was happy he wouldn't dream of her but while he was free from some nightmares he wasn't free from all of them. He was then trapped in nightmares of his past in the army as well as some of his family whom he hadn't contacted in years. But unknown to them Kalo had contacts who kept watch for them especially his sister Mai when he heard she was imprisoned in the Boiling Rock prison along with her childhood friend Ty Lee for treason against the Fire Nation by the order of Ozai's daughter Azula Kalo had considered going there himself to free them but he knew if he did he would have a lot to explain to them like why he faked his own death years ago and why he hadn't contacted Mai or their parents for so long if he was alive and Kalo didn't want to face that, he didn't want Mai to worry about him, he wanted her to live life to the full and be happy with Zuko.

Kalo always knew those two liked each other ever since they were children and he was happy that his little sister had found her soul mate and wished them long happy lives together.

However Kalo knew 1 simple thing he didn't deserve a happy ending to his life not after all that happened already in his and he was going to die alone but content he had done what he could to ensure peace for the world after the end of this war and first thing he needed to do to ensure that was to find the leader of the Dai Li Long Feng and kill him.

With Long Feng dead the Earth King Kuei would be able to rule over the Earth Kingdom without fear of the Dai Li staging another takeover of Ba-Sing-Se. And that would ensure the Earth Kingdom remained stable and didn't fall apart in civil war.

Meanwhile a young female bounty hunter was riding through town on her Shirshu Nyla and as she looked at the bounty notice in her hand for Dai Li leader Long Feng following his escape from the Fire Nation she smiled as she saw the reward was 50 thousand gold pieces dead or alive.

June immediately made up her mind as she left town and headed off to find an area she could set up camp and rest for the night as rain started to fall from the sky. Starting tomorrow she was going to look for Long Feng and she was going to find him and get the reward money and all that mattered to her now was how long it took till that happened.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And i recommend readers check out fics written by Appa Appa Away and SaphirePhoenix101 as they are 2 of the best authors on this site in my opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic. Any notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Chapter 2 plans

As Kalo woke up the next morning in bed and hung over from last night he knew he wasn't the only person hung over as the victory party that began last night was set to continue for the rest of the week.

However Kalo knew that as soon as the parties were over the anger and need for revenge would set in and these people would go after any and all Fire Nation citizens they could and Kalo didn't want to fall victim to the angry mobs so he packed his bags and checked out of the hotel as fast as possible.

As Kalo left the town he looked at the latest information on the whereabouts of Long Feng and according to the latest reports the man was recently sighted in the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu and Kalo now knew where he was going next. He was going to Omashu.

As Kalo got on his Ostrich-horse he started to make up the plan for what he would do when he found Long Feng, specifically how he would get to him if he was guarded by Dai Li agents who returned to his service after Azula banished them in her insanity.

He knew that if Feng was guarded Kalo would have to go in with stealth and patience as to not draw attention and give Feng a chance to escape alive. Kalo also knew that he wouldn't be able to use fire bending he wanted to use stealth so he'd have to use daggers and if necessary swords and a bow and arrow.

Kalo then finalised his plans as rode on determined to get to Omashu before nightfall.

Meanwhile June woke up as soon as it was dawn and after she packed everything in her bags she got back on Nyla and headed to Omashu hoping someone there would know where Long Feng was now at this very moment and that would make finding him and capturing him alive or killing him as neither was really important only the money was and once she got to Omashu that would make this hunt all the more easier for her.

She made her plan as she rode on through the forest she would ask for info on Long Feng and something he held then she'd use Nlya to find him and paralyse him and hopefully by the time Long Feng came to his senses he would be in an prison deep in Ba Sing Se or he'd be dead and she'd be 50 thousand gold pieces richer in the process either way.

As she arrived at Omashu she headed to a local bar to start asking around as it was a fact people talked more when they were drunk not sober. When she saw the nearest bar she got off Nlya and entered it and she wasn't at all surprised to see several men and woman were already drunk and it wasn't even that early in the afternoon.

June immediately walked over to the bartender and said "Give me a beer and I need information. If its available and I can reward you for it". June showed the bartender 10 gold pieces in her hands and the man said "What information are you looking for exactly?".

June smiled and said "I heard rumours that Long Feng arrived here recently. Do you know where he is now and where I can get a hold of something he held as I need it to find him?".

The bartender didn't say a word for a few minutes and June knew why the man was being watched. June then took out a dagger and got ready for battle, suddenly she turned around as she heard weapons being drawn and she saw that several men were surrounding her armed with various weapons from swords to axes.

The leader of the group said "I suggest you stop looking for Long Feng that bounty and the reward is ours. And no one not you or anyone else will get in our way".

Another voice then said "You threaten 1 person yet you forget to look behind you for more people who will get in your way". Everyone now saw a tall man with black hair who was obviously Fire Nation with 2 daggers in his hands that were much to everyone's shock on fire with green fire not the usual orange.

The man continued by saying "You 5 men can try your luck in fighting me but I guarantee that if I die I'll take some of you if not all of you with me to hell. So whats it going to be are you going to attack me and hope you can beat me or do the sure thing and give up so you can live another day. Your choice".

The group didn't do anything for a moment as this standoff got more tense then the leader lowered his weapons as did his men and they left the tavern looking at the man angrily.

June smiled and ordered a drink for the man as he sat down next to her and she said "Thanks for that, bit surprised to see Fire Nation people here, I figured you'd be as far away from here as you could now that the war is over and Ozais in jail?".

The man answered "I am different then most Fire Nation people and I have no loyalty to Ozai or what he did in the war at all. Now I overheard your looking for Long Feng so am I as our goals are similar I have an idea for you. But first I must know your name?".

June replied "My names June and if your idea is an alliance to find Long Feng I should tell you now I work alone as I don't believe in sharing reward money. So what is your name?".

The man then surprised her by saying "You can keep all the reward money June all I want is Long Feng to die and my name is Kalo. So what do you say shall we team up to find Long Feng and get rid of him once and for all?".

June handed Kalo his drink and raised hers in a toast as she said "You've got yourself a deal Kalo. Now do you something Long Feng held as that will make this mission a lot easier?".

Kalo then handed her a sheet of paper and June knew she now had what they needed.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And i recommend readers check out fics written by Appa Appa Away and SaphirePhoenix101 as they are 2 of the best authors on this site in my opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic. Any notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Chapter 3 rides and talks

As June and Kalo soon left the bar and got on Nyla the Shirshu had Long Feng's scent and now the hunt was on to find the former Dai Li leader and give him what he deserves.

The two of them knew this trip would take a while as everyone who'd gone looking for Feng said that he never stayed in a single place for more than 2 days at a time so that meant he could be anywhere. And to kill time the two of them decided to get to know each other a bit better especially since they would be working together to find Long Feng.

June then said "You said you had no loyalty to Ozai. Kalo what did you mean by that?"

Kalo was silent for a moment before he answered "A few years ago I was a Fire Nation general serving here in the Earth Kingdom. I was ordered by my superiors to destroy several towns and villages in response to rebellions against our rule. I remember 1 town I was ordered to burn to the ground. It was a village that only had women, children and the elderly left as all those who could fight had already left to join the Earth Kingdom army. I was told that if I didn't destroy the entire town my family would be killed for my cowardice and treason, so I ordered my men to do as they were ordered to do. Shortly after that I returned to the Fire Nation and told then Fire Lord Azulon and his son Ozai that I was quitting the army and they could accept that and have 1 less enemy or if they attacked me I would lead what soldiers I could against them in a civil war that would have no doubt torn the Fire Nation apart. They both agreed to let me retire and after I faked my death in accident involving a Fire Nation warship I came back here to the Earth Kingdom and began trying to make up for my war crimes anyway I can".

June didn't say a word for a few minutes as she thought of what she was just told, and she now knew who this man was this was Kalo Tzhang the former Fire Nation supreme commander of the Fire Nation military forces in the western Earth Kingdom, she knew that the Earth Kingdom had a bounty of 200 thousand gold pieces on his head. But she then realised something from what he said.

June then said "Your talking as if your on a timetable Kalo, why is that exactly?".

Kalo took a deep breath and looked at the sky before he answered "Your right June there is a reason why I want Long Feng dead. I want him dead so that this peace that is coming from the end of the war lasts and so that the world is made a lot brighter when I'm gone. I'm dying June".

June only said "I'm sorry" and after that all conversation stopped as Nyla slowed down and they found themselves in a forest that was damp and wet and both of them knew what had happened the rain and got rid of the rest of the scent it would be now next to impossible to find Long Feng by Nyla's tracking abilities now.

As the both of them started looking around the now deserted campsite June called out "Kalo I've found some tracks, made by a group of at least 6 people, 5 in Dai Li uniforms the other in upper class attire. Long Feng was here, these tracks are at least 6 days old. Can you track them Kalo?".

Kalo looked at the footprints and said with determination in his voice "I can, now we have to hurry we are gaining of them at least for now". the two of them then got back on Nyla and headed off following the tracks left by Long Feng and his Dai Li agents.

Soon the trail that was behind by Long Feng and his men led Kalo and June to a place they were sure Long Feng would not go back to, Ba Sing Se. However the two of them were determined to get Long Feng no matter what stood in their way. They also knew the best place to begin looking for Long Feng would be 1 place Lake Laogai itself.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And i recommend readers check out fics written by Appa Appa Away and SaphirePhoenix101 as they are 2 of the best authors on this site in my opinion.


	4. Chapter 4

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic. Any notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Chapter 4 searches

As soon as Kalo and June arrived at the lake to their surprise they saw that the Dai Li base was deserted and obviously had been for awhile now and as they looked around the base looking for an information on where Long Feng could be now a large rumbling sound was heard and both of them knew what that meant, trouble.

Several earth benders suddenly appeared out of the ground surrounding both Kalo and June and despite the fact that they were wearing normal clothes it was obvious that these men were Dai Li agents.

June took out her sword and Kalo ignited his hands with his green flames as the Dai Li agents went on the attack. And as the Dai Li started throwing boulders at them June destroyed all of them with her sword and Kalo launched green fireballs at the Dai Li agents.

As the Dai Li were being forced back from Kalo's assault two of them submerged themselves in the earth and escaped while Nyla caught 1 with her tongue before he could escape like the others did.

Kalo and June started looking around and when they were both confident that there were no more Dai Li agents around they headed off from the lake along with their prisoner to ask him some questions.

Soon they were able to find a place to stay for the night and as Kalo tied the Dai Li agent to a chair he said to June "The style of sword combat you used today was unlike any that I've ever seen before June. If you don't mind my asking where did you learn it from?".

June didn't answer at first she looked away for a few minutes before she replied "My father taught me, he was a bounty hunter from the Fire Nation colonies and when I was born as the result from a one night stand long ago, he trained me in how to be a bounty hunter and he also gave me Nyla when I was very young. Sadly he was killed a few years ago by Water Tribe warriors from the South Pole". June then didn't say another word and then loud groans were heard as the prisoner finally woke up.

As the Dai Li looked around trying to get a sense of where he was June whispered "How should we approach this Kalo?". Kalo answered back by whispering "we both put the pressure on and make him think he'll die if we don't get what we want from him. But we do need the info more than we need a corpse".

June nodded in agreement as they walked over to the prisoner. The agent only said "If you two want to leave Ba-Sing-Se alive, you'll release me from here now while you still can".

Kalo only said angrily "You'll have a better chance of getting out of here alive if you tell me where Long Feng is or you'll leave here in pieces and that's a promise".

The Dai Li agent didn't say a word and June punched him in the face as she said "I don't believe you were paying attention to what my friend just said were you? Now I'll ask you where is Long Feng?".

The agent didn't say anything and Kalo punched him twice in the face and the agent laughed and said "You just handed me your job. Hit me again and I'll take all your money as well".

June then said menacingly "Keep it up there tough guy and you'll end up dead in a sewer somewhere in the Fire Nation. Now where is Long Feng?".

The man then answered "Go to hell I'm not saying anything to you unless you let me go now?".

June was about to hit the Dai Li agent again when Kalo stopped and they walked to the other side of the room where Kalo whispered "We'll have to ease up on the punches, he's no use to us dead?".

The agent then yelled out "Are we done here cause I have places and people to see?".

June immediately ran over to him and took out a dagger and held it to his throat as she said "No more asking, tell us where Long Feng is or I'll cut your balls off and feed them to a sabre tooth moose-lion? Now where is he?".

The agent soon screamed out "He's here in the city!, he's planning something big that's all I know I swear, now let me go!".

As June was about to untie the man she saw Kalo go behind the man and say "You have done so much evil as part of the Dai Li and you'll no doubt continue to carry out this evil if your released and tell Long Feng we're after him making it impossible for us to capture him. So I'll do what I have to do right here and now".

The agent tried to speak as Kalo placed a firm grip on the mans jaw and steadied his other hand at the back of the mans neck as Kalo said "May the Sun-God Agni have mercy on your soul" and with 1 swift motion he twisted and the crack of vertebrae was heard echoing throughout the room.

Kalo and June then left the room as they now knew where Long Feng was and now all that was left to do was to find him and get rid of him once and for all to ensure the peace for the world. As they both left the hotel they both know knew where to look for Long Feng and that was the upper city of Ba-Sing-Se itself.

Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok. And i recommend readers check out fics written by Appa Appa Away and SaphirePhoenix101 as they are 2 of the best authors on this site in my opinion.


	5. Chapter 5

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic. Any notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Chapter 5 searches part 2

As the sun shined over the Earth Kingdom capital the former leader of the Dai Li Long Feng walked down the street and as he did he was surprised to see another man standing beside him in Fire Nation military armour.

Long Feng only said "Do you have an idea what could happen if we were seen together here Admiral?. Now why are you here Ba-Sing-Se?". The Admiral answered "I'm here Long Feng to see how everything is proceeding so far as you know we have only a few weeks left till we can make our move and now more than ever we are vulnerable to those who'll try to stop us. Now is everything ready as it should be Feng as I'd hate to regret getting you out of that prison that Lord Ozai personally threw you in?".

Feng answered "Everything is in place as I said it would Admiral, now this is where you leave". As the Admiral left he said with a smile on his face "I hope there will be more trust between us when I'm the Fire Lord and ruler of the Fire Nation and you're the new King of Ba-Sing-Se".

Meanwhile Kalo and June used Nyla to see if they could find Long Feng by going to where his Dai Li agents had been recently and that led them to an abandoned warehouse in the middle ring of Ba-Sing-Se and there were no Dai Li around at all.

As they looked around trying to find some information at all on the current whereabouts of Long Feng and all they found were destroyed papers and evidence of fires that had destroyed nearly everything in the warehouse. However they did find some information that mentioned that Long Feng was in the city and apparently others were involved in whatever the former Dai Li leader was planning.

Kalo then said "Long Feng is planning something big and whatever it is, it will obviously happen soon so we are on a timetable to stop him and whoever else is helping him in this plan before they succeed. Now what do you think he could be planning?".

June answered "In a few weeks time the leaders of the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom will be meeting here in Ba-Sing-Se to finalise the peace from this war in peace talks. I bet that Feng will attempt a takeover of the Earth Kingdom right then and there along with help from those in the Fire Nation army who supported Ozai".

Kalo then said "If that is their plan then my worst fears have been realised. The peace from this war could disappear in a few weeks unless we stop them. We are going to need help if we want to stop Long Feng and whoever else is helping him and I think I know where we can find it".

June then said curiously "Do you mean the Avatar and his friends are who you want to help us?". Kalo shook his head and replied "No the Avatar getting involved will complicate things as it's clear to me that he is incapable of making the hard decisions and he cant and wont do things that need to be done to ensure the safety of the world. When we find Long Feng and the others in this plan, we will have to kill them. The Avatar will want to keep them alive for trial and they will be too dangerous to leave alive in prison. We wouldn't want Long Feng to escape from prison again. Now the help I was referring to are some other people who agree with what we will do to Feng and his friends. All we have to do is contact them and get their help".

Kalo and June immediately headed to the upper ring of Ba Sing Se and as they approached a teashop named the Jasmine Dragon they saw the owner of the shop look up at them in shock as he then told everyone to leave the shop as it was being closed early that day due to the owner feeling unwell.

As the shop was closed and everyone left Kalo and June entered the shop through the back door and as they entered the shop Kalo and June saw the owner was sitting down at a table with a tea pot and three cups of tea on it and as they approached the table Kalo bowed his head low and said "It's good to see you again Iroh. I only wish it was under better circumstances".

Iroh motioned for them both to sit down and the former Fire Nation general said "Kalo its always good to see old friends, but I was under the impression that you died years ago in an accident and now I learn your alive and well. Where have you been and why are you back now?".

Kalo answered "Iroh the reason why I faked my death is because I wanted out of my life as a Fire Nation General leading massacres of innocent people and I also did it as I learned something horrible when I visited the healers in the Fire Nation capital city. Iroh I learned that I have an illness that affects my heart and I'm dying of this illness and I didn't want anyone to worry about and that's why I faked my death. Now I'm here because there is something that you need to know".

Kalo and June then explained everything they knew about Long Feng and his plan to Iroh and when they were finished with their explanation Kalo said "So Iroh can I count on your help against Long Feng?".

Iroh nodded and Kalo smiled at this good news as the three of them now knew what was going to happen and what they needed to do to stop them from succeeding in their plan.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic. Any notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Finally I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Chapter 6 bad memories

As Iroh, Kalo and June made plans for who else to recruit in this mission Kalo wasn't surprised when the names of Mai and Ty Lee came up as they were already in the city in preparation for the peace talks.

Kalo had asked if there was anyone else they could get to help them as he knew they wouldn't be able to get Zuko to help without the Avatar getting involved and that was the last thing Kalo wanted to happen. After a small argument Kalo said "Alright Iroh, contact Mai and Ty Lee and get them here then I'll reveal myself and explain why I faked my death and from there we can stop this takeover before it happens".

Iroh immediately alerting writing the letter he would send Mai and Ty Lee while Kalo thought of just what he would say to his little sister e hadn't seen or spoken to in nearly 10 years.

He didn't really know he could possibly say to her after so long as he knew that when she him, she would be angry at him for not contacting her and having everyone in the world whoever cared about him or loved him think he was dead.

Kalo also knew she would mention Sara and that pain would be too much to bear as he still remembered what happened to her over a decade ago to this very day as this memory haunted him night and day.

**Flashback Fire Nation Military academy 13 years ago**

As the recruits of the Fire Nation Military Academy started the celebration off in full swing at finally after so long becoming officers in the Fire Nation army 1 young man held a bottle of beer and said loudly "We're finally officers now people. Its been a long time, but we all got their in the end".

Another graduate then yelled out "I'll drink to that". As the graduates started drinking heavily and started to get in the party mood a woman looked around and said "Hey has anyone seen Kalo. It's not like him to miss a party?".

No-one answered her question but unknown to everyone Kalo was in a nearby hotel with his wife Sara who he had married only a week beforehand in secret at a private ceremony and the pair were happily celebrating Kalo's graduation from the officer classes but unknown to them Saras ex boyfriend Chuzo was watching the couple with tears in his eyes and anger as his hands burst into orange flames.

Chuzo then entered the hotel and headed to the room where Kalo and Sara were and as he burst into the room Kalo immediately got into a bending stance and said "Chuzo get it through your head, Sara dumped you 2 years ago and she doesn't love you anymore, she loves me. Now I suggest you leave now peacefully while you still can, if you don't then I'll drag you out of here myself".

Chuzo got into a bending stance and said in a mocking tone of voice "I'd like to see you try that Kalo". Kalo immediately replied with a fire-blast and as Chuzo answered with his own attacks Kalo yelled out "Sara get out of here!, I'll hold him off! Go now!".

Sara instantly ran out of the room as the two men continued to fight in the hotel room and it wasn't long till the fight spilled out into the hallways of the hotel.

As the fight dragged on Kalo knew that both he and Chuzo were evenly matched in their fighting so Kalo decided to use hand to hand combat something he knew Chuzo hated as that meant he couldn't use his fire bending. And just as Kalo started to gain the upper hand against Chuzo a loud scream was heard and Kalo knew instantly who's voice it was. It was Sara.

Kalo immediately knocked Chuzo out cold and ran to the source of the scream and what he found reduced Kalo to tears. It was Saras body and she had been killed while he was protecting her from Chuzo and as Kalo looked into her dead eyes he roared at the sky in anger and pain at the loss of the woman he loved.

An hour later the police arrested Chose and as the man was dragged out of the hotel in chains he looked at Kalo with anger in his eyes as he said through gritted teeth "If we ever meet again Kalo. I swear to the Sun-God Agni that I will kill you!".

Kalo only replied with anger in his voice "You took the words right out of mouth".

**End of flashback**

Kalo was near tears as he remembered that night and he then remembered what he did afterwards when he found those who were responsible for Sara's murder. He had discovered that the killers were a group of Fire Nation soldiers who were completely loyal to Chuzo and Kalo hunted them all down, the foot soldiers, the officers, the leaders. He had hurt them and he had eventually killed them.

While Kalo regretted a lot of things in his past he done as well as feeling regret nearly every night of all those people he killed in the Earth Kingdom or ordered killed on the orders of his superiors. However the deaths of those responsible for Sara's death, he felt no pity, no remorse and didn't feel sorry for them at all.

The only thing he regretted was that he wasn't able to kill Chuzo who disappeared shortly after his prison sentence of life imprisonment at the Boiling Rock.

Kalo was then taken out of his thoughts when Iroh walked over to him and said "Ty Lee and Mai will be here within the hour Kalo. Now what are you actually going to tell Mai when you see her again after so long?".

Kalo simply replied "The truth".

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic. And a notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0 and Canadiancloneluver as they are six of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it

Chapter 7 plots and family reunions

As Kalo stood next to June and Iroh was making tea for Mai and Ty Lee when they arrived Kalo found himself once again thinking of a memory from his past and that memory was what helped make him into the man he was today.

**Flashback Fire Nation prison The Boiling Rock courtyard 16 years ago**

A man stood looking at a tree in the centre of the yard when the main doors opened and Kalo entered the room. The man not even turning to face him said "I wondered when you would come, my old student".

Kalo looked at him in shock at noticing he entered the room without even looking at him and said "Yet you always knew I would master Qao?".

Qao then looked at him in the eyes before he replied "Yes, I always knew you would" Kalo then walked over and stood beside Qao as the old man looked at the tree once more and said "Beautiful is it not Kalo. We have erected enormous holy cathedrals to honour our god, built unconquerable fortress to spread his holy word. Conquered town after town in the Earth Kingdom and established colonies in their place. And dedicated hundreds of years to following Agni through the holy gates. I have dedicated my entire life to knowing him, and in all that time do you know what I have learned my friend?".

Kalo looked at Qao in confusion before Qao said "Agni's greatest masterpieces are the very things we take most for granted" he pointed at the tree to demonstrate his point.

Kalo only looked at Qao and said "Qao, why did you turn away from us?. Why did you betray the Fire Nation?".

Qao continued to look at the tree and said in a shocking tone of voice "Betrayed the Fire Nation. Is that what I did?".

Kalo only yelled out "You disobeyed Lord Azulon!. Aided our enemies!. Qao you endangered our final victory!".

Qao then turned to face Kalo and yelled out "I did my duty!" then in a calmer tone of voice said "When I became a Fire Sage, I took an oath. An oath to pursue Agni. To learn from him, and to guide the Fire Nation to follow in his footsteps. The Fire Nation is slipping my friend, it is losing the path you can feel it as well as I. Fire Lord Azulon and his son Ozai grow hungry for power and are forgetting our holy mission, they are endangering our true final victory not I. I only sought to return the Fire Nation to the path".

Kalo then replied "Qao, you know why they have sent me?"

Qao only answered by saying "Yes I know". Kalo then said "Are you prepared?".

Qao looked back at the tree for a few seconds before he faced Kalo again and said "I am".

Kalo then lit a fire dagger in his hand but to the shock of both men it wasn't the usual orange it was green. Qao smiled at the sight of the green flames, but the smile quickly disappeared as Kalo grabbed his shoulder and said with all sincerity in his voice "Goodbye master Qao". And as soon as he said that Kalo plunged the dagger into Qao's heart instantly killing his old fire bending master and friend.

As Qao's body fell to the ground after Kalo removed the dagger unmoving Kalo said "May the Sun-God Agni show you the mercy that the Fire Lord did not" and with that Kalo left the room.

**End of flashback**

Ever since then Kalo knew Qao was right when he asked him a question he had been asking himself ever since he killed Qao. What if their loyalty to the Fire Lord became an obstecle to their religion, what if serving men like Ozai and Azulon kept the, from truly knowing their god. Which would they choose.

In the end Kalo made his choice as soon as Sara died and he learned he was dying of the illness he now suffered from. As a knock was heard on the door Iroh walked over and opened the door as Kalo and June were told to hide in the kitchen from a single look from Iroh.

As Mai and Ty Lee entered the tea shop Iroh told them sit down and have a drink before he would explain why he asked them to come here at such a late time at night.

As Iroh explained the situation to the both of them Kalo heard Mai say "Iroh why are we here, you said in your letter it had something to do with Kalo and he died a decade ago. Was his death a murder by whoever is helping Long Feng?".

Iroh shook his head and Kalo entered the room and said "Mai I'm here and we need your help to stop Long Feng". Both Mai and Ty Lee looked at Kalo in shock as they were surprised to find him alive and well after so long thinking he was dead.

Ba Sing Se upper city

Long Feng looked at the Fire Nation Admiral in front of him and said angrily "We have a problem. Kalo Tzhang is here with a bounty hunter and they are looking for me. I want you to take care of them now".

The Admiral smiled and said "I'll take of them Feng, I assure and it'll be fun seeing Kalo again. I wonder if he got over what I did to Sara after so long?".

Long Feng didn't say a word as Admiral Chuzo walked off with a smile on his face.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic much. And a notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it

Chapter 8 talks between siblings

As Mai looked at her older brother alive and well in front of her she was in shock and didn't know what to say and Kalo said "Everyone please leave, me and Mai need to talk alone".

Iroh, June and Ty Lee nodded in understanding as they left the room and Kalo looked at his sister and said "I'm sure you have a lot of questions you want to ask me. So ask me whatever you wish Mai. What do you want to know exactly?".

Mai didn't say a single word for a few minutes as she was trying to think of what to ask her brother first and it was then she decided to ask him "Why did you fake your death so long ago Kalo, did Fire Lord Azulon or someone do something to cause you to go into hiding?".

When she got no answer she continued by saying "Was it something to do with what happened to Sara?. Kalo I know you went after those who killed her, did someone escape justice for what happened to her?".

When Kalo again said nothing it was then she knew by the look in his eyes that it had nothing to do with Sara's murder and it was obviously something else that caused him to do what he did over a decade ago.

Kalo then answered by saying "Mai the reason why I faked my own death had nothing to do with Azulon or Ozai at all, and it nothing to do with Sara or Qao either. Its an entirely different reason Mai, a few days before I faked my death I learned from healers that I was dying on an illness, it affects my heart and I was told by healers that I only had at least 15 years left. So I left because I didn't want you or anyone else to worry about me, I wanted you to live your own life Mai. So that's why I did what I did, I know it sounds insane but that's the reason why. I also didn't want Iroh to get you and Ty Lee for what I now have to do, but it seems I have no choice but to have you help. Now is there anything you want to say to me or ask me?".

Mai then said "Why are you here Kalo aside from asking for my help in this plan of yours? Are you here to ask fro forgiveness for not helping in our childhood by staying up to our parents?. If so why is it so you can die in peace or something?".

Kalo walked forward till he was inches away from her and answered "Mai this has nothing to do with our childhood, I've tried so hard to forget it that when I see you, I cant think of really anything else. And I came here to give you peace, when Sara died I went after the people who did, I hurt them and eventually killed them, Mai I've done so much evil and taken many dark, evil things out of the world, your 1 of the few good things I ever had a hand in making. I want you to make a life for yourself when you aren't shunned due to me and don't hear my name used in comparison to Ozai and Azula. I want you to live the life I never could and be free".

Mai was silent after she this and wrapped her arms around Kalo as she hugged him and started to cry while Kalo held her and whispered to her reassuringly. A few hours later Mai and Ty Lee agreed to help Kalo with the plan and left the tea shop but not before Kalo promised that he would keep in contact with Mai after the Long Feng issue was taken care of and Kalo vowed to keep this promise.

Kalo then sat down and drank some tea as June sat in front him and got herself a cup and an uncomfortable silence filled the room. And as Kalo looked out the window he said "June this mission to stop Long Feng and whoever else is helping him is going to be very dangerous and we might all die in the process, before we do this I need to know you are committed to helping me and that your just in this for the reward money from the bounty on his head".

June answered "I'll help you Kalo as Long Feng deserves to die for what he has done and if we imprison him he could get away and that cant be risked at all as he is a dangerous man and he could do a lot of damage to this peace process that the Avatar and his friends fought so hard for".

Kalo smiled at this and both of them continued to drink their tea.

Ba Sing Se upper ring

Long Feng walked towards Admiral Chuzo and said "We have a problem, the Avatar and his friends are here in the city, what are we to do now?".

Chuzo answered "We move on with the plan, now we can take out the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation leaders as well as the Avatar and his friends all in 1 night and we can kill Kalo as well that's a bonus in my opinion".

Long Feng nodded in agreement as the two men went their separate ways.

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	9. Chapter 9

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic much. And a notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it

Chapter 9 first meetings

Jasmine Dragon the next morning

As the sun shined into the room Kalo got up and got dressed and Iroh entered the room and said "Kalo we have a problem, the Avatar is here and somehow he knows what your planning and he wants to talk to you downstairs as soon as possible".

Kalo then headed downstairs with June and Mai who were already waiting for him in the hallway. As they entered the room they saw Avatar Aang was sitting down waiting for him. Kalo simply said "Avatar Aang, its nice to finally meet you. Forgive me if I don't shake your hand as I refuse to shake hands with the man who let that monster Ozai live when he should have died the day the war ended. But you let him live and you'll have to live with that for the rest of your life. Now why are you here exactly?".

Aang answered "I know what your planning to do to Long Feng and I'm here to let you know I wont allow you to kill him as cold blooded murder is what Ozai did and you'd be carrying on his legacy of destruction and chaos. Now I've been told of your colourful past by Zuko, you killed your own Fire bending master on Ozais own orders, and I wonder why did you turn against him anyway?".

Kalo simply replied "He asked me a simple question, and that question made me realise the truth i always knew but didnt want to admit. And here's how that happened".

**Flashback Fire Nation Temple 16 years ago**

As Kalo and Qao looked at the water from the beach and as they saw the sky illuminated by hundreds of stars Kalo said "A beautiful night Agni has blessed our mission".

Qao said "Yes he has Kalo". no one said a word as both men looked at the beautiful sight and Qao said "Tell me my old friend why do we pursue Agni?".

Kalo immediately answered "Because he is the sun god because he and the other spirits control all there is and we are their servants and its so we may find enlightenment?". Qao then asked "And why then do we serve the Fire Lord?".

Kalo answered "The Fire Lord is Angi's representative to us all in the Fire Nation and speaks the will of Agni to us all".

Qao then said "Enlightenment. And what if our loyalty to Fire Lord Azulon and waging this war became an obstacle to that enlightenment?".

Kalo looked at Qao shocked and said "What?".

Qao continued by saying "What if our loyalty to the royal family kept us from truly knowing Agni, Which would you choose?".

**End of flashback**

Kalo then said "At first I didn't say a word but over time I realised that Ozai and the others had corrupted our faith and portrayed themselves as gods in fact some citizens prayed to them in place of our god Agni. From that moment on after Qao's death I vowed to fight against Ozai in rebellion, but before I could I learned some news that forestalled my plans, Fire Nation healers informed me that I had a heart condition that was terminal, simply put Avatar Aang. I am a dying man. Now do you still intend to stop me taking out Long Feng now?".

Aang didn't say a word and Kalo stood up to leave and as he did he said "Avatar Aang I don't want to fight you as well, but if you get in my way I will deal with you and all who follow you the same way I'm going to deal with Long Feng, and all those who help him in this plot. Now get out of my sight before I end up doing something I'll regret later. Just promise me 1 thing Avatar, do not tell Zuko I am alive, if he learns I still live he'll want me to lead his armies for hum and I want to spend what time I have left living in my life in peace not leading soldiers into battle".

Kalo then left the room followed by June and Mai. As Aang said to himself "I wont tell anyone Kalo, I promise".

Authors notes well that's chapter 9 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	10. Chapter 10

Loving A Demon

Authors notes I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender and this is completely AU to the series just a warning to some fans who like certain characters like Aang, Katara and Sokka they wont be in this fic much. And a notice to anyone who's read my previous ATLA fics Kalo will be human in this fic not a vampire.

Finally I recommand that all my readers check out the fics written by Everlastinglife, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveThe Clones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 and Canadiancloneluver as they are seven of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic let me know what you think of it good or bad comments let me know as I want your opinions on it

Chapter 10 revelations

Jasmine Dragon

As the tea shop closed for the night Iroh, Kalo, June, Mai and Ty Lee sat around a table and had some tea as they discussed the plan to stop Long Feng as the peace talks were in a few short days and time was running out. Kalo then said "We have to strike at Long Feng and his men in the next 3 days before the conference or they'll succeed in creating more chaos and I wont let that happen, but I am worried about the Avatar he could stand in our way or worse save Long Feng from us. And if he does stand against us I'll have no choice but to take him down, and if I have to I'll kill him. But I wonder how did he learn of this plan in the first place?".

Everyone immediately looked at Ty Lee and while they knew it wasn't her fault, they were still somewhat mad at her but they would forgive her soon of that they were sure of, suddenly a knock on the door was heard and once Iroh saw who it was he opened the door and a young man in Fire Nation clothes entered holding a letter in his hands.

The man simply smiled as he gave Iroh the letter and said "You spelt Long Feng wrong". Iroh shook the mans hand and said "Good to see you again Kono. How you've been?".

Kono answered "I've spent the last few months infiltrating the Dai Li and I learned that he is planning this takeover with the help of a Fire Nation admiral named Chuzo".

Kalo looked up at this and said with some anger "Please tell me that your joking Kono?".

Kono shook his head and Kalo's hands started to shake with fury at this that the man who killed Sara was here in the city alive and well. He then left the Jasmine Dragon as his rage threatened to overwhelm him and once he was in a safe, secluded, out of the way place he started to shoot fireballs at the concrete walls around him as he tried to get rid of all of this anger before it consumed him.

When Kalo saw that bending fire wasn't enough he started to use lightening and fire in combos and still the anger was there. As he kept trying to clam himself down Kalo remembered what Chuzo did to him and to Sara and that only made him more and more angry.

A few minutes later Kalo was exhausted and fire all the fire balls and lightening he could and despite all this he was still angry and fuelled with rage and hate for Chuzo. Kalo then resorted to punching and kicking the air around him and after a half hour he gave on venting his anger and returned to the Jasmine Dragon and saw Iroh was waiting for him with a cup of tea ready for him.

As Kalo sat down across from Iroh and after a few minutes of silence his former general said to him "You still mourn Sara don't you Kalo?". Kalo nodded as some tears fell down his face and said "Chuzo had her killed in jealousy for her choosing me and tried to kill me as well, once I survived his attempt on my life, I looked for those who helped him, all of them and I hurt them, I soon killed them. I know our faith encouraged us to ease suffering but I let them linger on in pain as long as I possibly could to inflict more pain on them. However I couldn't find Chuzo and I've been looking for him for years and this is the first chance I've had in 6 years to kill him, as I found him a few years ago at an old Fire Nation naval base, and I let my emotion's and my anger get the better of me that day".

**Flashback 6 years ago decommissioned Fire Nation naval base**

Kalo looked at Chuzo and said "You've escaped my wraith for long enough Chuzo, today you'll get what you deserve for what you did to Sara and to me. Make your peace with Agni now".

Kalo then shot fireballs at Chuzo but his anger caused him to miss several times and Chuzo said "Getting short-sighted are we Kalo, I wonder why Sara ever choose you over someone like me, maybe she was blind as well as deaf".

Kalo's anger continued to get the better of him as he kept firing at Chuzo and missing nearly every shot as the former naval base was now engulfed in flames all around them.

Kalo then knocked Chuzo down to the ground with a fire blast and started to punch Chuzo repeatedly as they both then noticed for the first time that the base was now on fire and Chuzo said "Your mad Kalo!, this fire is out of control!. We'll both die!".

Kalo only yelled out through gritted teeth "I don't care Chuzo!, you took 1 of the few things I care about away from me, and I'm now dying of a heart condition, so I have nothing left to live for and I have nothing to lose and everything to gain, as long as you die here Chuzo, I will die a happy man. Now this is it, for Sara. Die!".

As Kalo was about to kill Chuzo a crate of blasting jelly was set alight by the fire and the resulting explosion tore the base apart and allowed Chuzo to escape and the Admiral said "Not this time Kalo you crazy son of a bitch, you see in another 6 years".

Kalo only clinged onto a piece of debris in the ocean as he saw Chuzo escape to safety in a lifeboat and Kalo roared at the sky in fury at his failure.

**End of flashback**

Kalo then drank more tae as he finished telling Iroh of his failure at the base and Iroh suddenly said "You now what you have to do when you face him again, not let your anger control you, if it does you will fail and Long Feng and Chuzo will succeed".

Kalo nodded as stood up and headed to bed to get some sleep.

Authors notes well that's chapter 10 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
